Flowers and beauty
by hiruseki no sekai
Summary: He didn't mind quite a few things, Gray was starting to realise. Ships: Gruvion, Gruvia, Gray/Lyon, Lyon/Juvia Lyvia, Gray x Juvia x Lyon


I'm not altogether sure this makes sense. But Gruvion! Or GrayxJuviaxLyon or just Gruvia and LyonxJuvia and a lil Gray/Lyon. I need more Gruvion or Gruvia fics omg recs please. T_T

To be fairly honest, he didn't mind it half the time Lyon would sneak up and participate in their 'dates', though he'll eat a fireball from Natsu before he admitted that out loud.

He missed the comradery he shared with his former classmate, even as he finds himself at a loss for pleasantries and conversation. It was also slightly less awkward with Juvia then, as half her attention would be diverted. The constant attention from the water mage sometimes overwhelmed him, causing him to lash out at her, afterwhich he would always be regretful even as she assures him she is fine.

Today's 'date' didn't seem any different from the others. Juvia cheerily followed him when he announced he was going to get groceries (though he didn't, not really), and Lyon popped up just as they left the guild.

"Look Juvia, what a gorgeous rose this is! I'm sure it would match your beauty if only you would wear it."

"Lyon-sama, Juvia appreciates the thought, but she already has a flower in her hat..." Awkwardly, Juvia tried to push away from the silver-haired mage, who as usual had an arm around her waist. Gray stopped at the neighbouring stall while the two behind paid for the rose Lyon insists on buying.

No, he decided, he didn't really need tomatoes. He is not really sure why he stopped to observe tomatoes if he didn't need them, but he's sure there was probably a reason before the two behind made a ruckus about the flower. Probably.

Gray turned a corner and ducked into a shady back street. He finally decided he needed lunch instead of groceries, and maaan, was it him or was it really starting to get hot on the main street?

"Gray-sama! Please stop tossing your shirt on the road! It's just too easy to get it stepped on!"

Ah, so that's why it felt more comfortable. A little sheepish, Gray turned...

Only to see Juvia running after him, his shirt (and was that Lyon's coat?) in her arms, and two flowers on her head.

"It doesn't match," he said, automatically, and immediately felt guilty, when after a second of confusion, Juvia looked crestfallen.

"Oi you bastard, don't go around being annoying," snapped Lyon, bringing up the rear. "Don't listen to him, Juvia. You look beautiful with this rose!"

Yes, he was missing his coat, Gray thought absently. The new flower was a delicate white, unmarred and still glistening with drops of water.

"No, I mean... The flowers don't match. They don't go together." Gray frowned. Lyon started spluttering again about how it isn't any of his business what Lyon gave to Juvia while Juvia just looked like she wanted to melt into a puddle for not being perfect in his eyes.

Abruptly, the dark haired mage stepped towards Juvia. She refused to meet his gaze and clutched the clothes tighter in her arms. Gray gently tilted her face towards him, and brushed his other hand over her cheek. Shocked, she could only stare. Her lips parted slightly, as she searched for but couldn't find the words to speak. She smelled lightly of lavender with a faint hint of rose.

Gray's hand drifted to her hair, to where the pristine rose was neatly tucked behind her ear. It did suit her. The pure white against her blue, silky hair. It reminded him of soft snow, falling atop frozen rivers.

But that rose wasn't his goal. His hand drifted further upwards, to where she would clip an ornament in her hat. Today it was a baby pink, five-petal flower, which contrasted terribly against the rose his old friend had picked for her. He unclipped it.

"This doesn't match what Lyon got you." He said to her, simply as possible, and effectively shut the still-babbling idiot up.

"He had good taste in that rose. You do look good." Although it would kill him to have to admit that again. And now the idiot was blushing as well, trying to pretend he wasn't embarrassed about the blunder he made accusing Gray.

Belatedly, he remembered to drop his hand from Juvia's face and to step away. She made no move to follow him, but slowly raised a hand halfway to her face.

"But... My clip...?" She still looked rather shocked, as if the recent events have not sunk into her consciousness yet.

Gray looked at it, innocent and small in his palm. A grin split upon his face after a couple of seconds, and he turned to face Lyon. Leaning in close, he smelled the other ice mage's aftershave before Lyon jerked his head back. Sweetly, Gray clipped the little pink flower to the male's carefully spiked hair, and pulled Lyon in just a little bit closer.

"You look good like this too." Gray licked his lips, and watched his former fellow student's confused gaze hone in on his mouth.

And before Lyon could react, Gray sauntered off, his step a little lighter, looking for lunch.

Yes, he thought as they got over their shock and caught up to either side of him, neither removing their flowers or losing their blushes, he really didn't mind much when Lyon went on their dates.


End file.
